Not the Same
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Mitchie and Shane both find Christmas to be a bit lacking with out each other this year. Smitchie.


**A/N: **This is the second of five Christmas fics I'm writing for LaPaige. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish all five before Christmas, but I'm working really hard on it (even though it's only 25 hours away! Wohoo!). This one's Smitchie and it's kind of based of a jumble of different Christmas songs. This starts in Mitchie's POV then switches and stays in Shane's, just so you know!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much. And I don't own any song themes you recognize.

* * *

Christmas had always been my favorite holiday. When I was a kid it meant presents. When I got older it meant family. When I got you it meant love. Now, all it means is loneliness. I can't manage to enjoy Christmas this year. All it brings are memories of us, of Christmases when you were mine. This year I was trying not to think of the memories. I don't want to think about what gifts I'll get, the family I'll get to see. I'm ready to think about New Years – to move on from Christmas like it's a thing of the past. Because the only thing that'll make this Christmas worth it is miles and miles away.

"Mitchie! Get up! Mitchie!" I heard a voice coming from somewhere dangerously close to my ear. I groaned and rolled away from it. "Mitch-ie!" This time the voice was accompanied by a shove. "Get! Up!"

My eyes flew open and I turned to the intruder, my face softening slightly as I saw my cousins, Angela and Jessica, grinning down at me.

"What?" I groaned out.

"It's Christmas!" they chorused.

"That's nice," I said, turning to lay back down. "Merry Christmas."

"No! Get up Mitchie! We can't open presents till you're down there with us!"

"Okay, okay," I said throwing the covers off me and quickly grabbing a sweater. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry!" they called as they disappeared out my door.

I grumbled as I dug around for my slippers and followed them down, stopping in the kitchen to get some cocoa. Why did mom have to invite Aunt Debbie to stay with us Christmas Eve? Couldn't they have stayed with another relative? Like one that already had kids and would have to get up early. Nope. Now I'm stuck getting up early, forcing me to suffer through Christmas even longer then I planned. Oh what I wouldn't give to be back in bed for several more hours, sleeping through all the reminders that I was sure I was about to face. I sighed and headed into the living room, claiming my stocking and grabbing a seat. I zoned out half way through opening presents and was brought back to reality as my mom gently shook my shoulder.

"I know you're not in that great of a mood this year honey, but please remember this is Christmas. And the whole family's coming over, try to enjoy it."

"I'll try mom," I sighed, knowing she'd be upset if I moped the whole day.

"Thanks honey," she smiled at me, squeezing my shoulder. "We're heading in to the kitchen for breakfast and then the girls are going to get their new toys out. Do you want to stay and finish opening presents or save them for later?"

"I'll be in in a few," I said quietly.

"Okay sweetie. Come join us when you're ready," she kissed the top of my head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mom."

As we all sat down to dinner in the early afternoon I was in a better mood, but only barely. All my younger cousin's enthusiasm for anything holiday related was a bit contagious. They ran around happily, stealing cookies, playing with toys and singing songs. I played with them for a while, but mostly spent my time with my mom and aunts in the kitchen preparing the massive feast we were now eating, we had a relatively large family. We had just finished saying grace and were passing the plates around when the doorbell rang. Confused as to who would be making a visit on Christmas, my dad excused himself and went to answer it. He came back moments later with a slight smile on his face.

"You might want to make room for one more," he told my mother. She nodded, but you could tell she was just as curious as the rest of us who could possibly be joining us. "Mitchie? Can you go help our guest with his bags?"

I sighed and nodded, excusing myself from the table and disappearing through the door. Right dad, because I'm the most cheerful one here, perfect for greeting guests. I came to the end of the hall and reached the door, looking up to greet whomever it was. I froze.

"Shane?" I whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a big event for our family. My parents invited all the relatives and close family friends they possibly could over. It was like a massive slumber party. The floors of nearly every room in the house would be covered in sleeping bags and pillows. There were so many people we had to have one room solely for the tree and presents. You could say they were a bit festive. We'd have a large meal with various dishes and desserts and then pile around the fireplace with egg nog, cocoa or coffee to sing carols. Jason and Nate, with their families, would join us and it was just a good time. We'd stay up until midnight, open one present each, leave some carrots for the reindeer and milk and cookies or Santa and be on our way to bed, just to get up a simple few hours later to open the rest of them. We'd have a big brunch and then anyone who had other family to visit would leave while the rest of us basically reenacted the night before.

This year I wasn't really looking forward to it. It was a blast last year. Mitchie had come and spent the whole day with us, stayed the night, and then, together, we left and made the drive to her house for Christmas with her family. She had made it so fun last year. Nate and Jason had suckered her in to singing a few Christmas duets with me and then a few songs solo. She'd even played a few songs she'd written herself about her love for all things Christmas. When midnight had come around and the others went to bed so Santa could come we'd snuck down to the kitchen and stayed up talking for several more hours, not caring we'd barely get any sleep before we were up again.

So this year it's weird, a bit boring, like it's missing something. And I know that something's her. We were just piling around the fireplace when it hit me. I _missed _Mitchie, badly. I couldn't even remember why we'd broken up anymore. I just knew that she wasn't here. And I wanted her here. She should be with me. Christmas is a time to be with the ones you love. So why weren't we together?

"You alright man?" Nate asked, watching the dilemma play out on my face.

"No. I don't think I am," I shook my head. "She should be here."

"Who?" he frowned.

"Mitchie, obviously," Jason answered, rolling his eyes.

"Right."

"Shane, you guys broke up months ago," Nate pointed out.

"I know, but she should be here. We shouldn't have even broken up."

"So go get her then," Jason shrugged.

"What?" Nate and I both turned to him.

"You want her here, then go get her."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said Jase," I grinned at him. "Mom!"

"What is it honey?" she smiled coming over to me.

"I've gotta go."

"What? It's Christmas Eve Shane. You can't leave."

"Sorry mom. I need to."

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"To Mitchie's."

I watched as my mom's eyes lit up. She always was fond of Mitchie.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded. "I need her here. She should be here."

"Oh Shane. Go pack a bag, go," she said, practically shoving me from the room. "I'll let everyone know. They'll understand. Oh! Do you have a present for her?"

I frowned. I haven't thought of that. I couldn't very well show up on Christmas Eve with out presents.

"No worries," mom said, sensing my dilemma. "I've got plenty of things you can give her. Heck, how much family will be there? You can bring them all something."

I smiled at my mom as she led me from the room, going on and on about what I should give to who and how excited she was.

I didn't end up leaving until far later then I would have liked, like Christmas morning later. Bringing the whole family gifts was a nice idea, but then I had to wrap them all, not so fun when you're in a rush. Thankfully Nate and Jason stayed up with me wrapping them. They're great friends. Jason was just excited he'd get Mitchie back in his life, they were pretty good friends when we were together. I was so worn out after all the wrapping I kind of just passed out where I was, not waking up again until my cousin started jumping on me, screaming. "Santa came! Santa came! We have to go open presents! Get up!" And then my mom roped me in to staying until my presents were all opened, "since you're here anyway." By the time I finally got out of the house it was late morning. At this rate I'd make it there just before dinner, since they eat unnaturally early.

When I finally pulled up in front of her house it took a lot of convincing and a call back home for me to get out of the car, grab my bags, and ring the door bell. It was her dad that answered and I was relieved to see him grin at me.

"Shane?" he asked quietly, ushering me in and out of the cold.

"Hi Mr. Torres," I said. "You think I could talk to Mitchie? I brought presents," I said as an after thought, holding up the bags full of gifts.

"What are you here for?" he asked curiously.

"I just need to talk to Mitchie sir."

He stared for an uncomfortable moment before nodding. "Staying for dinner too?"

"I'd love to." I smiled. "I've been driving for far too long."

"Great to have you here, Shane," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go get Mitchie."

I waited anxiously as he disappeared down the hallway. It was only a few minutes later that Mitchie came out. She was looking down and when she finally looked up to greet me she froze.

"Shane?" she whispered.

"Hey Mitchie," I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"It's Christmas," I said as if that answered everything.

"I know," she nodded. "We were just sitting down to eat."

"Were you terribly hungry? Or could you spare some time to talk to me?"

She nodded. "Dad said to help you with your bags. We'll talk while we take care of them." We went into the living room and I set down all the bags containing gifts. "What are all those?"

"Stuff for your family. I didn't know how many would be here so I brought a lot. And judging by the number of cars outside, it's a good thing I did," I joked.

"Shane," she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas," I answered again.

"I know, but why are you here? Why aren't you home with your family?"

"I came to see you."

"I need better answers then that Shane!" she snapped, getting frustrated with my simple answers. "I'm already in a bad mood and I don't need you to make it worse."

"What's wrong?" I frowned. "You should be happy on Christmas. Why are you in a bad mood?"

"It's not really your concern. If you could just tell me why you're here…"

"I missed you," I shrugged.

"You what?"

I could tell she hadn't been expecting that answer and it really made me wonder what exactly she thought I was doing here. I mean, if I wasn't here because I missed her then why else would I be?

"We were sitting around to sing last night and it just wasn't the same with out you. Christmas just isn't the same with out you anymore."

"Shane," she rolled her eyes. "I was there for one Christmas. I couldn't have made it that much different."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "It made _all_ the difference. Last Christmas was one of the best in my life!"

"Really?" she asked, her voice taking on a softer tone. _Finally,_ I thought,_ progress!_

"Yeah Mitch, I mean. Didn't you think so too? I thought we both had an amazing Christmas last year."

"I did," she nodded. "You want my honest opinion?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"I've been miserable this year. Getting grumpier and grumpier as Christmas came closer. You should have seen me this morning."

"Well hopefully we can fix that," I smiled. "Christmas is a time to be happy."

"Yeah," she said stepping closer, " I think we can definitely fix that."

I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and quickly pulled her tightly to me. "I've missed you Mitch."

"I've missed you too," she said into my neck.

We stayed like that for several minutes. I was just enjoying the feel of having her wrapped back up in my arms, her scent assaulting my nose, her breath tickling my neck. If it weren't for her talking again I would have stayed like that much longer.

"We'll have a lot to discuss, but for now, would you like to stay for dinner?"

She was right; we did have a lot to discuss. If we were serious about this, about being together again, we'd have to work out the problems that caused us to break up before. I was serious about this though, and I'd work out any problem throw at me to be with her like this all the time again.

"I'd love to Mitchie," I smiled.

She smiled back at me. "Oh, and Merry Christmas Shane."

"Merry Christmas Mitch."

* * *

**A/N: **So, Paige, I hope you enjoyed that. The Nitchie should be done soon! Everyone else, Merry Christmas or whatever your celebrating!


End file.
